


He'll Take One To Go

by clotpolesonly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficlet, Flirting, M/M, Meet-Ugly, Waiter Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolesonly/pseuds/clotpolesonly
Summary: Stiles doesn’t like assholes, okay?…Well, hedoeslike…Nevermind.Stiles doesn’t like when people are assholes to the people they’re dating.
Relationships: Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109
Collections: Stiles Shipping Central Ficlet Exchange





	He'll Take One To Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luulapants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luulapants/gifts).



> y'all, do you KNOW how hard it is to fit a good meet-ugly into 500 words?? _tis a struggle alkdfgjh_ but that's the #challenge of it XD

Stiles doesn’t like assholes, okay?

…Well, he _does_ like…

Nevermind.

Stiles doesn’t like when people are assholes to the people they’re dating. So when he sees a lady crying and the dude she’s with rolling his eyes, he snaps. He’s been on his feet for hours already, third overtime shift this week, and at this point, he's ready and willing to accept being fired as long as he gets to tell this guy off on his way out the door.

“Listen here, pal,” he says with gusto, slamming his little order notepad down on the table. “Just because you’ve got cool hair and perfect bone structure and that whole—” He waves a hand toward the man’s...everything. “—you know, hot guy… _thing_ …going on… That doesn’t give you the right to be a dick! Guys who make their girlfriends cry aren’t attractive, okay? They’re just _not._ They’re decidedly _un-_ attractive, and I just gotta say—”

“Girlfriend?” The lady looks at him funny. She sniffles and uses her sleeve to dry her face. She says, “I’m not his girlfriend. I’m his sister.”

Stiles opens his mouth. Closes it.

“And Theo didn’t make me cry,” she goes on. “My girlfriend’s just a cheater, apparently.”

“Oh.” Stiles clears his throat. The couple at the next table are staring at them and, honestly, he should charge them extra for the show. “Well, I’m very sorry to hear that. Ma’am.”

The lady’s bottom lip wobbles dangerously. With another hastily stifled sob, she snatches up her purse and makes for the door.

“Don’t worry about the bill!” Stiles calls after her. “It’s on the house! Totally free, or complementary, or— Okay, that could’ve gone better.”

The guy (Theo?) has the gall to look _amused._

“So,” he says, leaned back in his chair. “You think I’ve got cool hair?”

Stiles flushes. He snatches up his notepad and says, _“That's_ your takeaway here?”

Theo bobbed his head from side to side, contemplating. “Well, I _could_ take away your number instead.”

Mrs. Next-Table lets out an audible titter of surprise and intrigue. Stiles, for his part, makes a noise he’s pretty sure he’s never made before, something halfway between a gargle and a squeak. It’s vaguely interrogatory, at least.

“What can I say?” Theo muses, showing off a row of perfect white teeth in a grin that makes his stupid-pretty eyes crinkle up at the corners. “I like ‘em feisty.”

Oh god, he’s so gonna get fired for this. His dad will kill him, if the _wink_ Theo sends him doesn’t do the job first. Stiles is halfway to spontaneously combusting, but there’s also suddenly a pen in his hand, and he’s _weak,_ okay? He’s exhausted, his defenses are down. That’s the only reason that he scribbles his cell number on the top sheet of his notepad, tears it off, and throws it in the guy’s face. He follows it up with a threatening finger.

“We never speak of this again.”

Theo’s grin widens. “Whatever you say, sweetheart.”

_Fuck._

**Author's Note:**

> [rebloggable on tumblr!](https://clotpolesonly.tumblr.com/post/640984174254325760/hell-take-one-to-go)


End file.
